The American Civil War Aftermath
by daniel1000ochoa
Summary: Its the end of the American Civil War, and the once Confederate states clash with the Union states after they are permitted into America’s house. Will they be able to set their differences aside?
1. Chapter 1 (01-14 16:48:56)

The American Civil War Aftermath

Chapter 1: Delegate Roundhouse

"Boo!"

"It's all their fault!"

"I hate them! My husband is never coming home!!"

These were the shouts of the residents of Maryland. The United States had faced a bloody civil war, between the Union and the Confederacy, or The Confederate States of America. However after 4 gruesome years, the Union had won and captured the Confederate States, Texas, Alabama, Mississippi, Kentucky, Tennessee, Georgia, Florida, North and South Carolina, Louisiana, and Virginia, and were taking them to a court to be trialed.

America sat next to his boss, Abraham Lincoln who sat in the podium. The Confederate States sat on one side of the room on the right, and the States that stayed with America on the left.

"Alright the court is now in session" America said, loudly so everyone could hear him,"We're gonna make proposals to decide what to do with-" America paused and looked at the Confederacy. Once his own children that he loved so much, had turned on him, betrayed him, then tried to attack him which really hurt, in more ways than one. He finally spoke again but with no feeling at all "with the Confederacy".

His words stung many of the, once Confederate, states. Especially the tall, skinny, black-haired, cowboy hat wearing Texas, who only joined because he was pressured by the other states that had left the Union. It was difficult for America to call the children who had left him, his sons and daughters again because of what they caused, a civil war, which currently, has killed the most Americans of any conflict.

Soon all the states which stayed in the Union put their hands up, and the tall, athletic, strong, brown-haired Massachusetts went first.

"If I could make a suggestion, they should be punished" Massachusetts stared at Virginia the whole time. She was the eldest, black haired, and was, ironically the third shortest. She had attacked him in the Battle of Gettysburg and it would seem as though he would hold a grudge against her until the end of time. "They had wronged us, and I believe they should be thrown in jail"

The hall erupted into arguments, many coming from the Confederate States.

"Alright enough, enough!" America shouted shushing the states back up

"Thank you Massachusetts for your proposal" Massachusetts nodded and smiled before sitting back down.

"Anyone else have any ideas?"

New Jersey stood up and because it was New Jersey, the Union states at first didn't bother to listen to him. He was the only one in the family to be a redhead. He had shades that were so black you couldn't see his eyes, and he was tall and slender.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I feel like these "traitors" should fix up this problem themselves" New Jersey's proposal actually began to draw interest from the Union states.

New Jersey than began to stare at the once Confederate states.

"They started this war, they're the reason millions of husbands and sons aren't coming home to their families, it only makes sense that they are the ones to fix this mess themselves"

"And how are we supposed to do that if you guys destroyed our crops?" Alabama replied. Even though the black-haired, sort of pudgy, short state still had some fight in him, he was resigned to surrender after his own hero and leader, Robert. E. Lee has signed an armistice with Ulysses. S. Grant, the union leader.

"No idea why don't you try to figure that out Alabama?" New Jersey smirked as he sat back down.

"Thank you for your proposal New Jersey" America replied

"Anyone else?"

No one stood up as they all seemed to agree with New Jersey's plan.

"Wait!"

New York shouted as he stood up. He was tall, athletic, black-haired, and was strong, but he was very shy, and would appear that he had a idea, but didn't have the courage until the end.

"I agree with New Jersey, however I also believe we should help them rebuild their economy"

The Union states began to shout and argue, especially New Jersey, who began booing.

The Confederate States just stood silent with surprised faces.

Mr. Lincoln, who hadn't said anything since the trial began instead just listening to the states, finally replied, "Now Now! Everyone silent please!" The Union states' arguments and shouts halted to silence after they heard Lincoln speak.

"I would like to hear what New York has to say"

The state's face turned light red before he continued to speak.

"Like it or not, they are our family again, and if we treat them with no respect, they'll gain more sympathy, then what happens?" He paused before continuing

"They'll have a better chance at recruiting Europe"

The Union states began murmuring with themselves

"I say we help rebuild the South, I know it ain't the popular opinion, but if we're gonna be the USA we better not be divided by North and South economy-wise".

Many of the Union states began to murmur things like "yeahs" and "guess your rights"

After a few more hours of debate, America and Lincoln were left in the room to debate what to do. As the states were leaving, New Jersey whispered something to Alabama, "Your lucky New York is so nice or you'd have to fix this shit yourselves"

Alabama shot him a dirty look before New Jersey left to talk to Delaware.

"I'm proud of you America" Lincoln praised

"It seems as though this nation will be fixed in no time."

"Thanks boss" America said feeling a little embarrassed that he was excited to be praised by his president

"But what do we do about the border states?" The border states. Even though they were slave states, they were allowed to keep them as long as they stayed in the Union.

"We'll figure it out later" Lincoln replied

"Well" America began to spoke "I was thinking maybe we'd see a play tonight"

Lincoln looked at the young but bold country.

"A play?" Lincoln replied with a smile "Sounds terrific"

 ** _To be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: An Unimaginably Tragedy_**

"AHH!"

"No no no no this can't be happening!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS DO SOMETHING!!!"

America fell to his knees. How could this have happened? How can things get this worse?

 **6 hours earlier**

It has been 3 days since the debate and all the states were doing their own thing in America's house.

It was sunset and New York was doing his usually thing: Sitting on the fence watching the sun. Texas, who has been exhausted from the whole war, saw him sitting on the wood post and went up to him.

"Hey New York, what are you doing?"

New York automatically knew who it was.

"Nothing just watching the setting sun"

"Can I watch with you?"

"Um...sure"

New York was hesitant to have Texas next to him, he was part of the Confederacy after all, but he came to the unfortunate realization that he badly wanted company and since no one else would sit with him, it made it even more difficult to say no

"Thanks" Texas replied proceeding to climb onto the wooden fence.

After 15 minutes of absolute silence, New York broke it by speaking,

"I don't know why but just seeing the approaching darkness gives me an intoxicating feeling"

"Hmm" Texas replied. Although he was usually quiet Texas has a burning question he had to ask

"New York?" Texas asked whilst turning to his brother

"Yeah?" New York replied

Texas looked down and then back up at New York

"Do you think I'm still a good person?" Texas said with a saddening tone

That question was like a bullet to New York. Ever since Texas became apart of the family which started the whole Mexican-American War, he had always seem like the odd one out. However, through it all New York always helped him and get him used to things until he was eventually old enough to do stuff on his own.

New York's silence didn't go unnoticed and Texas, knowing New York pretty much gave him the answer, was starting to get off the fence.

"Thank you for your honesty, I'm going back now"

As Texas got off, tears began to stream out of his eyes.

"I still do"

Texas immediately looked up and turned around

"Huh?" Texas asked

New York got off the fence and started to get towards Texas

"I still think you are Texas" New York responded with a smile

Texas began to wipe his eyes and New York brought him in for a hug under the rising moon.

New Jersey was starving. He was heading to the kitchen to get a snack. Suddenly a huge smell filled the room. It smelled...delicious!

 _Holy shit is Delaware cooking?_ New Jersey thought and truth be told it's understandable. Delaware was the oldest since she was technically the first to become a state. Even though she was tall, black-haired, and very thin, she was an amazing cook. She proved her amazing skill by turning one of Britain's disgusting scones into a Caviar Dish. But Once he made it to the kitchen he was shocked. Alabama was cooking. New Jersey didn't want to talk to him, but his stomach forced him to swallow his pride.

However without even doing anything he had seem to give away his location.

"Hey New Jersey hungry?" Alabama said with a smile

"Hey, umm how didja know it was me?" New Jersey replied

"I could sense your ego from here" Alabama replied with a snicker

"Hardy har har" New Jersey said sarcastically laughing

"Anyways I made lunch" Alabama said "You would always come here to steal a snack, so I already knew it was you"

"Hahaha sure"

New Jersey sat in one of the chairs

"So here ya go!" Alabama replied bringing in a plate

New Jersey's mouth dropped

It was his favorite food, a Texas wiener and Disco fries. How did Alabama know this was his favorite?

Without even saying anything, New Jersey began stuffing his mouth, eating like a starved wolf.

Once his finished he took a huge sip of water, and just lied on the chair.

"Hey Alabama" New Jersey looked up at him, feeling a little guilty from 3 days ago at the debate

"I would just like to say sorry for the whole "making you guys clean up this mess" thing"

Alabama looked at him, surprised. Even before the Civil War, New Jersey wasn't the type for apologies, so he decided to mess with him in the way which was the best

"Oh no worries, I will gratefully grant you mercy"

New Jersey looked up and growled

"As if, I could beat your ass any day"

Alabama then got close to New Jersey's face "I'd like to see you try!"

The two stared at each other fiercely, than both broke down laughing.

The night came quicker than expected. As a reward for winning the Civil War America and the states went with Abraham Lincoln and his wife Mary Todd Lincoln to a play America had been wanting to see. The Male states wore their suits with blue ties, and the Female states wore their favorite matching dresses and red bows and America wore his suit with a white tie.

The play they were watching was "Our American Cousin" at Ford's theatre.

America sat next to Lincoln and his wife, and all the states sat in different balconies.

America looked around. The states that stayed with him and the once Confederate states were getting along again. New York and Texas were joking around. Virginia, and Delaware were crying at parts of the play, and Alabama and New Jersey fell asleep and were snoring loudly, even Massachusetts was enjoying himself.

 _This was the end of an era,_ America thought, _the family was together again, his boss freed the blacks, I'm a country again. Nothing can go wrong!_

 _BANG!!!!!!!!_

America jumped at the sudden noise, and so did much of the audience. He then looked around and...saw him. John Wilkes Booth, a famous actor was holding a derringer at the back of his boss's head. Lincoln wasn't moving. He had slumped in his chair. At first America didn't move, his body numb, only hearing the screams of his people and the shouting. Soon though, he was filled with anger and hatred, a feeling he hadn't felt this strong since the revolution. America pounced onto the man, trying to take him down, but Booth was quicker and drew a dagger, stabbing America in his forearm. Booth ran for it, but New Jersey was on his tail.

"BASTARD!!" New Jersey shouted trying to catch him.

All the other states gathered around Lincoln feeling his pulse, and running to get a doctor.

"Dad! Are you okay!?" Massachusetts shouted helping America to his feet. America couldn't reply. He had just witnessed his boss, his president, his hero, get assassinated right in his eyes, and if he wasn't so careless, he would've stopped the man. At this time New Jersey came back.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, THE BASTARD GOT AWAY!!!!!!!!"

"No no no no this can't be happening!" Delaware yelled

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS DO SOMETHING!!!!!"

America had no idea who that last one came from. His head was spinning. He had no idea what to do or how to respond.

"Get a doctor please!" Mary Lincoln was holding her husband's unconscious body screaming and crying, tears coming down like a waterfall.

America was on his knees near Lincoln, starting at his unconscious arm, not even focusing on his bleeding arm.

How could things go this way? Was this his fault?

How could he have let this happen? This had to be a dream. Any moment now he would wake up and everything will be as normal as it had been just days before. But no. This was real. His boss. The man who he admired. The man who had helped him get his states back. The man who made him feel like he was truly a country where everyone was free, blacks or whites, was lying dead in his chair, at a theatre watching a play America himself recommended to watch. It was his fault. But who was he one to be surprised? Everything was his fault.

 _"Boss"_ America thought _"Please don't go, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, please Mr. Lincoln don't go"_ America collapsed. The pain of his arm and in his heart were too much to bear. He has lost Washington and now, he had lost Lincoln.

What was next for his country? What was he to do now?

 **To be Continued**


End file.
